Federal Security Service
(Федеральная Служба Безопасности, Federal'naya sluzhba bezopasnosti, lit. Federal Security Service) is a militia/FBI -like force in the now-defunct Soviet Union and its successor countries, particularly in Russia and Ukraine. Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 These Internal Troops can be seen in Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 equipped with anti-riot outfits and shields. They intervene on the Zakhaev International Airport during the mission "No Russian", after Makarov and his men committed their massacre. Makarov, as well as the newspaper articles in Makarov's estate refers to them as the FSB. This appears to be an error made by Infinity Ward, as they used markings from each group in the game. Both the newspapers and Makarov refer to them as the FSB, and the SWAT vans they arrive in read ФСБ (FSB) on the sides. However, their left sleeve patch reads Внутренние войска (Internal Forces) instead of ФСБ, and the unit patch is that of the supply units of Russian Interior Troops (white griffon on black).http://www.russianpatches.com/military_patches.php?tid=43 russianpatches.com It is also worth noting that their back/breast patches read МВД РФ (MVD RF), which is also incorrect, seeing as if they were meant to be Internal Troops their back/breast patches would read ВВ МВД. This means they bear markings of the FSB, MVD, as well as the Internal Troops. They are also seen in the opening cutscene of the game, at a public unveiling of Zakhaev's statue when the Ultranationalist Party takes power. They were described as enemies in the Special Ops level "Breach & Clear," however, they just were replacement skins for early screenshots until the creation of proper Ultranationalist NPCs. The Ultranationalist NPCs with riot shields, that are used as multiplayer models and later used in "Breach and Clear", are not related to the FSB. Equipment Weapons *Riot Shield *F2000 *TAR-21 *MP5k *M9 (Used only by Airport Security) *USP .45 *SPAS-12 *W1200 (Only in trailer) *TMP (Used only by Airport Security) *M1911 .45 (In Holsters) *UMP45 (Used only by Airport Security) *P99 (Dead Security Guard, picked up in flashback) Vehicles *Mi-8 *Police Van *Little Bird Gallery Intervention Force File:Internaltroops1.png|An FSB with his USP .45 pulled out. File:Internal troops 2.png|An FSB trooper preparing to fire his TAR-21. File:Internal troops 3.png|A Riot Shield wall formation. File:Internal troops 4.png|An FSB agent taking cover. File:FSB.jpg|FSB forces approaching from the Police Van. File:InternalTroopsB&C.jpg|FSB in the early images of Breach & Clear. fsb.png|FSB forces approaching Makarov and his squad. FSB.png|FSB forces at the opening cutscene of the game. FSB shield blocking a bullet.jpg|FSB forces taking heavy fire from Makarov and his men. Call-of-duty-modern-warfare-2-sales-explosion-5.jpg|FSB taking heavy fire NR4.jpg|An FSB operator wielding a SPAS-12. FSB taking heavy fire MW2.jpg|An FSB operative deflecting bullets with his Riot Shield. Airport Security Airport Security Covering MW2.png|A Security Guard covering fleeing civilians. Airport Security Hide MW2.png|A Guard taking cover from the terrorists. Airport Security Melee MW2.png|A Guard meleeing with a UMP.45. Airport Security Squad MW2.png|Three guards with SMGs in a elevator. Trivia *According to the patch on the troop's right shoulder, the Internal Troops seen in "No Russian" are of the Internal Security and Military Colleges division. *The FSB is the first police force faction ever to appear in the Call of Duty series. *On the police troops' bulletproof vests, the player can see the letters "MVD" in Cyrillic alphabet, while on the FSB's vests, the player can see "MVD-RF". This is odd since the MVD and FSB are 2 different organizations. *The mixture of emblems from different ministries on their uniform, while maybe unintentional, could be a hint to the political reconstruction undertaken by the Ultranationalist government. *The FSB apparently has a unique strategy, which is the use of Riot Shields and MP5Ks and only one Assault Rifle or Shotgun. *If the player kills one of the Airport Security entering the elevator and leaves one or two alive, Makarov and his men will randomly freeze while walking, and therefore the player can't continue the mission, because they have to open the door to the runway. The only way to fix this is to attempt to kill Makarov or kill the remaining FSB in the elevator. External link(s) * Russian Internal Troops official website (in Russian) Notes and references Category:Factions Category:Enemies Category:Russia